


【锤基】后遗症

by yasedelin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasedelin/pseuds/yasedelin
Summary: 短篇。漫画第十界的后续。





	【锤基】后遗症

从第十界回来之后，Thor发现Loki喜欢上了他的新装扮。  
起初是某晚都在复仇者大厦的休息室里，黑寡妇不知是有意还是无意地提起，“我下午见到了Lorelei，”她这么说时，视线并没有从手里的小说上移开，“在西区那边的商场化妆品专柜，她和另一个女士在购买口红。”  
“和谁？”抓着游戏手柄的Clint顺口接道。  
“一个很像Loki的女人”Natasha轻晃了一下手腕，将图像展示在Thor眼前。  
“是Loki。”Thor皱着眉肯定了她的想法。“冰霜巨人双性兼备，那是他女性的形态。”他们在离开第十界告别之时，Loki也未变回男性之躯，让Thor意外的是，他以为Loki这个状态并不会持续太久。  
第二次是Thor亲自去了Loki的公寓，在隔天的早晨。  
Loki的床上还有另外两个衣冠不整的女孩，Verity和Lorelei，茶几和沙发上堆满了购物袋，衣架和扶手椅背上垒着数十条未剪去吊牌的裙子，地板上四处散落的啤酒罐、薯片袋、扑克和高跟鞋，昭示着昨晚她们似乎过得很愉快。  
公寓被入侵的声音吵醒了床铺上的三个人，而另外两个只是微微揭开眼睑瞟了Thor一眼又进入了梦乡——看来昨晚她们玩得真够疯的。  
“Hi，Thor。”Loki懒洋洋地打着招呼，若无其事地收回搭在Verity腰上的右腿，将自己的一缕头发从Lorelei手臂下拔出来。  
“你又在搞什么鬼？”Thor打量着Loki，她还没来得及在脸上涂抹上绿色的眼影和深色的口红，不同于阿斯加德人蜜色的肌肤略显得苍白，加上那一脸没睡醒得倦怠模样，像是人类电影里单薄的鬼魂。  
“只是小小地玩了一把扑克，我的牌技并不差。”Loki慢吞吞地坐起身，拢了拢微卷的黑发，薄被从她身上滑落，吊带的丝绸睡衣几乎无法遮掩到肉体的美好。“你太紧张了，哥哥。”  
Thor的眉间挤出了几道沟壑，一些语言几乎要脱口而出，但最后凝聚成了一句话：“别让我发现你又做了什么坏事。”他如同来时一样迅速地离开了，留给Loki一扇撞碎的窗户。  
“所以他到底来干什么？”再次被吵醒的Lorelei嘟哝着问道。  
“谁知道呢？”Loki若有所思地盯着窗子，大概他又要再换一次公寓了。  
而Verity只是模糊地哼哼了两声，将被子扯过头顶，继续熟睡。  
第三次是在阿斯加德，那身正式的礼服更像在第十界里所见过的装束，散开的长发，天使羽翼的金冠，和绿色修身的长外套。Thor注意到她换掉了绿色的口红，而新选的颜色如同血一样鲜艳欲滴。  
“父亲会把她介绍给所有人，诸神和整个九界，你要开始行使兄弟的职责了。”待他们转过长廊走向觐见厅时，Loki眨着眼快活地说。  
当一个阿斯加德女性被外乡人追求时，她的父亲或兄弟有权对追求者进行审核，他们可以在求婚之前对追求者提出决斗要求，如果他胜利了，他有权阻止这段关系的继续，如果他被打败，他将不能反对这桩婚姻。  
这个传统到现在只是一个过程而已，让大家见上一面或几面，以免自家人不认识自家人。  
他并不认为Angela会看上觐见厅里的任何一个男性，甚至对于烦心的追求者，都轮不到他出手摆平。  
所以Thor没有接过Loki的话，而是沉声问道：“你还要保持这样多久？”  
“谁知道呢，这很有趣。”Loki转过头，状似漫不经心地说。她在等着Thor反驳或者说教，Thor向来无法在两人的言语之争上占取优势，索性保持沉默。  
行走的气流将Loki发梢的香味带过Thor的鼻间，冷香过后还有些淡淡地甜味。  
这并不有趣。Thor想。  
这一点也不有趣，当Surtr出现在Thor的宫殿里，对他说出如下的语言时。  
“尊贵的奥丁之子，雷电之神，王族之血，中庭的保卫者，我前来获得您的准许，给我荣幸去追求您的妹妹。”  
这真是糟透了，他的年岁和Odin差不多老了，还是个没有头发的秃顶。  
尽管如此，他还是要保持礼节说着公式化的客套话：“你只需要得到被追求者的认同，我和我的家族会认同和祝福你们的决定。”  
闪电宫的台阶被踏矮了一截后，Thor终于得以从持续的宴会里逃离，回到复仇者大厦。  
“Loki在和什么人约会。”Tony Stark在Thor踏进室内的第一秒就开口道，“他们大概买光了半个曼哈顿商场里的女士专柜。”  
好几秒种Thor都没有从这个信息中回过神来，这太过反常，更像是Lorelei和她的姐妹会作出的事情。  
“她在和一个男性约会，看起来并不像你们那儿的人，当然也不像我们这儿的人。”  
咔哒。  
Thor听见脚下传来一声脆响，大概是又一次踩坏了复仇者大厦的地砖，他小心翼翼地挪开一小步，企图用坠地的披风掩盖这个事实。  
那肯定是Loki的新玩具，Loki从不真心和谁约会。  
Thor默默对自己说。  
他镇定地走回自己的房间，轻手轻脚地带上门，确定自己没有造成更多破坏后深吸一口气，十秒之后，他在突如其来的风暴中起飞。  
Thor的不请自来并没有给Loki带来太多惊讶，Loki换了公寓，尽管没有将新地址告诉Thor，但只要是他没有刻意隐藏，Thor总能找到他在哪儿。  
“我确实非常具有诚意的在和某个人约会。”她坐在梳妆台前，偏着头解着右侧的耳环。新的公寓宽敞了不少，Thor瞥见茶几上摊开的书册里婚礼礼服的样式，一阵焦躁爬过他的脊背。  
“我在地球的任务结束了，不久就必须像其他神祗那样回归阿斯加德。”Loki将右侧的耳环抛进首饰盒里，圆形的吊坠顺着力道滚过半圈，奄奄一息地靠在盒子的边角上。  
“婚姻能带给我自由，而Surtr的确是个可爱之人。”  
那个又丑又秃顶，皮肤像龟裂的土地一般的大块头怎么看也和可爱沾不上边，Thor闷声闷气地说：“他并不了解你。”  
Loki扯下了另一侧的耳环，耳钉的银针处沾了些血迹，她轻嘶了一声，满不在乎地说：“了解我的人都不会爱我。”说着她站起身，将Thor推出门外：“你问得已经够多了，哥哥，夜闯女士的闺房可不是什么绅士的举动。”话音未落，雕花的木门便在Thor眼前关闭，门内传来一声轻响像是还落了锁。  
“并不是。”Thor喃喃道。  
这世界上任何事情，总会有某个解决的办法。  
一周后，气急败坏的Loki闯入了复仇者大厦。  
“Thor！”她怒气冲冲，像一团炙热的火焰席卷而来。“你发什么疯！”  
“我只是在行使我的权力。”Thor得意地笑了笑，扯到脸颊的伤口，又反射性地皱了皱眉。火焰之剑没有那么容易被打败，而妙尔尼尔无可匹敌，他从未如此真心诚意地支持和赞同阿斯加德那些古老的传统过。“他不够强大，我只是帮你检测一下，以免你被某些假象蒙蔽。”  
“没有人能欺骗我。”Loki嘶嘶地说，她站在Thor面前，似乎随时会在雷神身上开一个窟窿。  
Thor耸了耸肩，将理由换了一种说法：“我比他们都好。”  
“大言不惭。”Loki轻嗤一声，抱起手臂说：“你把他们都赶走了，那我的计划怎么办？”  
“你可以答应我的追求。”Thor回答得飞快，还笑着眨了下眼。  
肿着半张脸的雷神这个表情丑爆了，Loki恼火地撇开脸，在房间里踱步，声音愤怒却低缓：“这是桩赔钱的生意，答应你的追求不会给我带来任何好处，你觉得我会同意？”  
“你当然会，Loki。在仙宫之时，你故意向我提起传统之事；接着Surtr前来向我提起追求的准许请求；你安排好了一切，你一开始就确定了我会阻止这桩婚姻。”  
Thor成功地将Loki接下来的指责和借口通通堵死，好几秒钟，谎言之神脸上没有任何表情，接着她轻笑了一声，变回了男性的体态。  
“我并不确定。”他说。  
“也许你会很高兴让我走得远远的，永远别再踏足你心爱的中庭一步。”Loki垂着肩，显得沮丧而挫败。  
他看上去下一秒就要用魔法逃开了，Thor连忙起身抓住他的手臂，“你怎么会这样想，我的兄弟，九界之中，我所有的一切，我只愿和你一个人分享，而我的旅程里，也只愿有你一人能与我同行。”  
“……”片刻之后，Loki从那丁儿点感动中回过神来，毫无疑问，纵然他内心深处有那么一些在渴望Thor，但比起自由，根本算不上什么，获得Thor的由衷之言也只是意外之喜而已。  
也不算全盘皆输。  
“答应你的追求和回仙宫呆着有什么区别。”他挑眉道，试图从Thor的桎梏中挣脱。  
“当然有。”Thor一把将他捞入怀中，防止他在话未说完前溜走。  
“和我在一起，除了我对你的爱，还有自由。”  
“Thor所在之地，便是阿斯加德。”


End file.
